Broken
by UneLore
Summary: Friendship, love, unfaithfulness, hate... All in less then 1000 words. Oneshot Naruto Sasuke


**So I have on clue on where the hell this came from. This is Naruto Sasuke. And as usual I am putting Sasuke through hell. I don't own Sasuke nor Naruto I do own the story. And this is another one for the "100 themes 100 stories" thing. (Check it out on my profile or on my DA acc)**

**Nothing more to add,**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

**Broken **

I met you in school, we were 10, and you were the most annoying person I met. But you were my friend. I don't really know how or why we became friends, and frankly I don't care. You were there and that was what mattered. Nothing else.

Years past, girls came and they went, for both of us. Then school ended. It was time to go out in the real life and be an adult. Well we did that, and still had time to fool around. You and me both had one-night-stands every now and then. Life passed on.

Then one day I brought this one girl with me, to met you. I had decided to settle down. You were always out of my grasp. You liked her and she liked you. Not long after that I got married and you were my best man. Just like it always been you and me.

One night you called me over, telling me about how you thought that the last girl really had been the one. Been your 'Kana'. That night I called home saying you needed me right now. Then we had gotten drunk and next thing I knew you had kissed me and we were lying in your bed, naked and exhausted. I never spoke of it, to no one and I'm guessing neither did you.

You started to call me over more often, and it all ended in the same way. Naked in your bed… You asked me one night, when I was curled up in your arms, what I told Kana during these nights. I told you that I said to her that you weren't feeling alright and you really needed someone, and you didn't have anyone else but me. You smiled at me then. Mostly because I wasn't lying to my wife, I was just comforting my best friend…

She started to wonder what we really were up to after you started to call me over every night. She didn't say anything at first but one morning we had a big fight and she made me choose, between her, my wife and you, my best friend. Without thinking twice I said your name.

That was when my marriage was over. That night I didn't dare to come over to your house. I didn't dare to tell you that it was over. Before I knew it I was walking to your house. I needed to hear your voice, feel your arms around my body, I needed you.

Opening the door with my spare key I heard sound that I really shouldn't be hearing unless I was in there with you, which I weren't. Without thinking I walked towards your bedroom, the sounds, voices getting louder. I slid the door open and stared.

It wasn't happening, not now. Neither one of you saw me, until my bag hit the floor. Your lust filled eyes met my hurt ones. I looked down at the man under you, pale skin, dark hair, dark eyes… I turned around and rushed out hearing you call out my name and telling me to stop. I slammed the front door open and rushed down the stairs. I needed air, I needed to get out.

Half way down the stairs you caught up with me, gripping my wrist turning me around. You stood there for a moment, unbuttoned jeans, no shirt, no shoes, and just looked at me. You asked me what the hell was wrong; I just shook my head and said nothing was wrong. You pulled me into a hug and told me to calm down. I slipped out of you hot arms looking you in the eyes before I continued down the stairs, not daring to look back at you.

As I rushed out the exit door I didn't think about what I was doing and seconds later everything went black. I started hearing voices around me; I had no energy to open my eyes. I just lied there. I heard the ambulance. I was rushed to the hospital. I didn't know how long time I had been lying there or how long I had been in the hospital when I finally opened my eyes. Everything hurt…

Then I heard your voice, right there next to me. You asked me if I had come to tell you that Kana had ended it. You asked if I had rushed out into the street because of it. I stared down at my body, I tried moving my legs but I couldn't. And you told me that I had broken both my legs in the accident and that I maybe wouldn't be able to walk ever again. That was the first time I looked at you with something else then love.

I told you that I never wanted to see you ever again, that you had broken not only my heart but that you were the reason I was broken, heart and soul. You looked at me and dared to say that I didn't mean it. That what I was said was just because of the trauma I had been through. I told you that I had loved you from the very first time we met, and through all those years I had loved you. Watch you get heartbroken by girl after girl. That I had chosen you over my wife and that I hated you now. For leading me into something you never anything out of, besides my body. And now that even that was broken you could be happy that I never wanted to see you. You didn't have to bother about ending a friendship because I was doing it for you. You broke everything that was me and now I wanted you gone.


End file.
